Consumption of television programming is an integral part of our culture. Many users consume hours of television each day to watch news reports, sports, game-shows, movies, reality-shows, dramas, etc. While the amount and variety of content available may seem large to some, others still desire more. In addition, the likes and dislikes of users change over time. Thus, there is a demand for an increase in the amount and variety of content available as well as for continuous changes in the content offered. Content creators and content providers continue to strive to meet this demand. As a result, users continue to explore the many content options available by flipping through the channels that carry the content. Unfortunately, users sometimes find that they arrive at a channel at an undesirable time, such as during a commercial break or after a program has begun. Some aspects of the present disclosure relate to content buffering methods that provide options and remedies to users, such as users who find themselves wishing they had arrived at a channel sooner.